Heartfelt Memories
by JaciDaAnimeLovingPandah
Summary: Jaci ,OC, has a memory situation where anything and everything from a day is completely erased, now she meets new friends who'll try to help her on her trip down memory lane. They all care for this sweet girl and would do just about anything, but she isn't about to let them do that. She has a spirit that only cares for others and she can't let others take care of her. :) Jaci XOX
1. Chapter 1

**Here's Chapter One over 15,00 words 3 Hope you like it.**

* * *

**Jaci POV**

I'm starting at a new school. I got a scholarship, but I still need to study and every library is filled with people. I fixed my glasses and adjusted my sweater, flipped my short hair out of my eye. I entered a bathroom and sat my stuff down on the sink. I grabbed my I.D card and a pair of scissors and cut it up. I made sure every piece was gone. I didn't want anyone knowing I was a girl _and_ looked like this. I walked out and kept looking for a room. There are too many rooms, but this one was silent, it was a third music room. I stepped in and was blinded by a bright light and flower petals. I dusted some out of my hair and off my notebooks. "A boy…" Someone announced. "…came here." I was becoming frustrated by every person in this school. Of course I'd come here, it's quiet.

"What type of boy would you like?" Another voice boomed. "Would you like the Lolita-type, Prince-type, or maybe the Cool-type?" A guy and his clone harmonized.

"I would actually like a quiet place to study." I said. I started walking out of the room. A tiny boy came in front of me.

"Would you like some cake?" He asked.

"I don't like sweets." I replied.

"We can provide a place to study if it's necessary." A man said.

"Really you can?" I swung around and hit a stand with a plate on it. I froze in shock. I heard a loud shatter. "Gomen…C-can I pay you back?"

"Do you have 8,000,000 yen?" A black haired man stated.

"How can I pay you back?" I asked.

"You can be a host…" The blonde boy said.

"What is a host?" I asked.

"A host is a guy whose job is to entertain women that have too much free time. Our last one, Haruhi, moved away with her father for an unknown reason, so now we need another one; which is going to be you." One of the clones said.

"Okay I'm fine with that, but what are your names?" I complied.

"I'm Tamaki Souh, the founder of this club." He boasted.

"I'm Ootori Kyoya." He stated in a monotone manner.

"We are Hikaru and Kaoru." They replied.

"I'm Morinozuka Takashi or just Mori." He answered.

"I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka or just Honey." He cheered.

"I'm just Azaki, no need for my first name." I replied.

"You seem like the Bad past-type…" Tamaki stated.

"My mother and father are dead, so I guess I have a bad past." I replied.

"So I hit the nail on the head. Now let's just take off those glasses." He reached for my glasses and I swatted his hand away.

"Don't touch my glasses or you will pay. I can't see anything without them." I said.

"We can get you contacts." He replied.

"No, I want to keep my glasses. If I can't then I'll find some other way to pay you guys back." I stated.

"How can you?" Honey asked.

"Watch me." I replied and I walked out of the door; slamming it. I walked away from that horrid room, but they followed me out into the hallway. I stood at the top of the stairs and turned around quickly and saw Tamaki trying to hide the others didn't care. "Why can't you just leave me alone, I hate when people like you pester me." I snapped. I started to run down the stairs, but missed a step and started tumbling down. I let myself roll down and I heard my glasses shatter. I saw the frame bump down next to me. I sat on my knees and picked up the discarded frame. I let tears roll down my face.

"Are you okay Azaki?" I heard from Hikaru, or maybe it was Kaoru. I looked up at the bunch with my tear filled eyes and stood up.

"Because of you the last thing I have from my mother is gone!" I screamed at them. I ran off with blurry vision. I didn't care where I just ran; it was always my best tactic. They approached me again as I slid down the wall. Honey sat in front of me.

"Aza-chan, do you want some tea?" I clenched my fist and punched him.

"Don't you understand that because of all of you all I have is a frame? I don't have pictures or necklaces, all I have were these glasses and now I can't use them anymore! Seeing through them was like seeing through my mother's eyes. How everything she looked at I looked at the same way, but now I can't anymore, all because of you and your stupid plate!" I screamed. I hugged my knees and kept sobbing. I didn't know who, but someone was rubbing my back. I wanted to punch them so badly, but it felt so soothing something that my mother never did for me. My wrist was throbbing. I wiped my face off and tried to get a closer look at my wrist. I stood up and dug through my purse. I had a scarf I wore this morning in my purse, but where? I found it and set my bag down. I slowly wrapped my arm after moving my sleeve up. I finished and recovered my arm. I looked back at the group. "May I borrow some contacts?" I asked.

"After all that you ask something from us?" Tamaki blurted.

"You guys made me break my glasses and I don't have a spare pair." I said calmly. I turned my head from where the voice was coming from and it seemed he went from anger to adoring.

"Your eyes need to be shown!" He pleaded. "Kyoya, get him some contacts. Hikaru and Kaoru, give him a different uniform." I was whisked away by the twins. They pushed me in with a uniform. I pushed them out with the uniform in hand. I sighed. I feel like they know now. I stepped out.

"You've figured out haven't you?" I questioned.

"Same way we found out about Haruhi" They said synchronized. I sighed.

"I look too much like a guy, so I played as one." I chuckled nervously.

"How did you look when you were younger?" They asked. I handed them a wallet, which had my picture in it.

"If Tamaki saw this…He'd make you dress up like a girl again." Kaoru said.

"Really, go ahead show it to the rest. I've never really cared if I get dressed, but I kind of want to see his reaction." I said. Kyoya came in with the contacts and the twins shoved the picture in his face. I placed both contacts in and blinked a couple of times.

"I knew you were a girl when you started screaming. Generally, a girl's voice gets higher when they scream. You displayed that fact very well." He stated. "But why is your hair short?" he asked.

"It's just a wig. I hid my hair because it's way too long." I grabbed the wig and felt my hair tumble down to my ankles in a braid. "Too long, but it is cute with this uniform." I cheered.

"Let's go show the others, but quick question. How did you hide _this_?" They signaled by waving the hands over the chest.

"I wrapped it up with an ace bandage." I answered. I loved not being judged, but how would the others take it. I stood in front of Honey and Mori. I was about 4' 9", so I was looking up at them.

"You're a girl?" Honey asked.

"Yes, is that a problem?" I questioned.

"No, but why didn't you say something in the first place?" Mori said.

"I forgot to." I answered.

"You hit hard, but how did you manage to do that while blinded?" Honey asked.

"Gomen and I can sense a presence in front of me and instinct can take over. I have been kidnapped about…" I started counting on my fingers. "…11 times." Tamaki started walking over. He stopped for a second. He turned and sprinted up into my face.

"You turned short, your hair grew quickly, and your eyes are shining." He stated. My pants were cuffed at the bottom.

"Well I wore stilts under my pants to increase my height, which is why I fell. My hair is actually this long, I just wore a wig. And thank you for the compliment." I smiled brightly and he pinched my cheeks.

"You're so adorable; I wish you were a girl I would take you out for a magnificent date around town." He said.

"I am a girl…" I retorted.

"No you're not." He said.

"All of you, if you still don't believe me come to my house in two hours. I say two hours because school ends in 3…2…1…" The bell rang. "I live in the apartment complex on Anderson road. I'm in room 11J." I readjusted my purse and made a mad dash to the bus. The rest of the group made their way onto the bus. They couldn't find me I already had my ear buds in and my hood over my head. Honey plopped down next to me.

"Found you!" He cheered. I removed one of my ear buds.

"Who said I was hidden?" I said.

"It was Tamaki." Honey blurted. I flipped my hood back.

"So you're going to come over now?" I asked.

"Tamaki forced us." Kaoru said.

"It takes about 2 hours to get there with all the stops, but since there is barely anyone on today it'll take about 50 minutes. So, I'm going to take a nap wake me up in about 30 minutes." I asked.

"Okay." Honey answered. I turned off my MP3 and wrapped my ear buds around; placing it in my bag afterwards. I folded my arms and placed my head on the window. I yawned and closed my eyes. I felt poking on my arm and I opened one eye. A flash blinded me.

"Welcome the new female of the host club, but first what is your first name?" Tamaki proclaimed. I closed my eyes and rubbed them.

"I'll tell you if you do one thing for me…" I said. "…Buy me a root beer."

"That's all?" He questioned.

"Yes, I haven't had one in a while." I said.

"I have one in my bag." He said.

"Really, can I have it?" My eyes sparkled.

"Sure, but you have to tell me your name." He protested. I grabbed the can.

"It's Jaci, but I would prefer Azaki." I placed the can in my bag.

"How old are you?" Honey asked.

"I'll make it a guessing game. How does that sound?" I said.

"You're 15" Kaoru stated.

"You make games horrible Kaoru." I said.

"Here's my stop." I said standing up, which didn't make a difference in height. I walked off the bus and over to a crosswalk. The light flashed green and I started crossing.

"Watch out Jaci-chan!" I heard from behind. I started turning and saw a huge truck coming my way. Mori grabbed me and took me to the other side. The others made their way across.

"Mori, you can put me down now." I said. I was put down. "Arigato, at least that wasn't a fear or I would've tensed up worse than that." I said. I walked over to the apartment. I made my way in. We all hopped into the elevator and I was squished in between all of them.

"Which floor Jaci?" Hikaru asked.

"It's on the tenth floor." I said. We made it up to the floor and I popped out gathering my breath. I walked over to my apartment and unlocked the door. It was a small one bedroom, one bathroom, one kitchen, one family room set up; less than 4000 square feet. "Would any of you like ramen or tea?" I asked. I didn't hear response, so I peeked over the wall. They were all looking through one of the scrapbooks I got out before the house fire.

"You were so cute Jaci-chan." Honey cheered.

"But it seems that your books thinned out over the years." Kyoya pointed out.

"That scrapbook, you have in your hands, is the last one Mama ever worked on. She passed away when I was five, so she didn't get to take many pictures." I responded.

"So you've lived on your own for almost a decade?" Kaoru asked.

"Yeah, tomorrow it will be a decade." I said.

"Isn't tomorrow your birthday?" Hikaru asked.

"Yeah, they were murdered on my birthday just as I was about to blow out the candles." I stated.

**Kaoru POV**

What kind of life has she had, but she always seemed to keep it at her own pace and pushed through it. She came over and peeked at the bottom scrap book. She snatched it and flipped through it. She pulled out a picture and placed it on the table. "That's the very last picture ever taken with me, Mama, Papa, and Manami." She said. It looked like she was holding tears back.

"Hey Jaci, what do you look like when you're not dressed as a guy?" I asked.

"I look like a girl." She answered sarcastically.

"I'm curious too." Honey added.

"I don't like dressing as a girl." Jaci said.

"Just once, please." Honey begged.

"Once…" She answered. Honey's sparkle attack always works. She stood up and walked into her bedroom.

"I feel bad for her; she lost her parents on her birthday." Hikaru said.

"Just try not to upset her tomorrow." Tamaki stated. She came out in a pair of jean shorts and a tiny white long sleeve shirt. Her chest had developed and she looked even smaller. Her hair wasn't braided, but was tied at the bottom with a criss cross pattern going up about two inches.

"There are you happy now?" She asked.

"Yeah, I just want to eat you up right now." Tamaki said. Jaci shot an evil glare at him.

"You ever notice you act like a pervert Tamaki?" Jaci snapped. "Because you do..." This made him sit in the corner and sulk.

"How tall are you Jaci?" Honey asked.

"I don't know somewhere around 4'8" or 4'9" I guess." She answered.

"Let's measure you then." I said.

"Don't they have the physical exams tomorrow though, and then I can figure and tell you guys." She said with a smile. She still looked like she was holding back tears. As soon as she stopped smiling one ran down her face. Thunder crackled through the air and she froze.

"Just like Haruhi. You're afraid of thunder, aren't you?" Kyoya asked.

"No, it just startled me." She retorted. Another crackle went through the air and she curled up into a ball. Then, the power went out. I went over to her and helped her stand up. "Yes, I am afraid of thunder storms. Just don't laugh at me about it." She pleaded. Another boom went through the air that shook the building a bit. She was holding onto me. She tightened her grip on my shirt and wouldn't let go. I gave her hug. "Please don't let me go…" she murmured.

"I wonder how weather can change this quickly, wasn't it sunny about 15 minutes ago." Mori said.

"I'm a bad luck charm in people's opinions, when I'm around bad things happen." Jaci said as she released her head from my chest.

"It's probably just a coincidence. You're not a bad luck charm." Tamaki said.

"You don't think I am?" Jaci asked.

"No, we don't think so." Honey replied. She raised her sleeve that was stretched over her hand and wiped her face.

"If you need to cry you can." I said to her. Another crackle of thunder went through the air and she tensed up. She pushed herself out of my arms and curled into a ball on the floor. She cried for about 10 minutes, it was heart wrenching.

"Jaci-chan, I can stay over if you need it. The storm is going to be all night." Honey said.

"I'll deal with it like usual then." She stated.

"How do you deal with it?" Hikaru asked. She stayed silent. She wiped off her tears with her sleeve.

"I don't. I can't cope with a fear, so when someone asks me if I'll be fine, I always say 'I can deal with it.', but you guys were concerned enough to ask and I can't deal with it." She said. Another crackle went through the air that shook the building. "If you want to, you can spend the night. I ask that none of you go into my bedroom since I'll be out here. Just let me go get some sleeping bags." She muttered. She walked into her room and closed the door.

"I wonder what her other fears are." Tamaki chirped.

"We're turning this into a game aren't we?" I asked.

"Yes, the who can guess her fear game…"Tamaki cheered. "…everybody plays too."

"This'll be fun…" I said sarcastically.

"Let the games begin!" Honey shouted. Tamaki's tactic #1: A spider.

"Here's your sleeping bags, pick whichever you want." Jaci said.

"Jaci there's a spider on the wall." He pointed over to an actual spider. She grabbed her school shoe and slammed it against the spider. Hikaru's tactic #1: Ghosts.

"There's a ghost!" Hikaru shouted while pointing to a corner.

"It's the window's reflection from the street lamps outside, nothing to be scared of." Jaci stated rolling out the sleeping bags. My tactic: Just asking.

"Hey Jaci, what are you afraid of?" I asked. This received death glares.

"I'm scared of heights, tight spaces, and thunder. Why do you ask?" She said.

"Just wondering, the host club does activities that could be built around fears." I replied.

"Oh, that sounds fun." She said. "So since I'm a female host I have to entertain guys?"

"Yes, But you might not have a lot of traffic since it'll be a new thing." Tamaki said. "We also cosplay, so be prepared." She walked into her room again. She came back out just as we were choosing our bags. She was in a blue tank top and white pajama pants, her hair was tied back into a bun, and she held a book in her hand. She held the side of her face for a moment. "What's wrong? You look like you're in pain."

"You're being nice for once…" She spat.

"You were holding the side of you face, you do that when you have a pain in you jaw or something." He retorted.

"It's nothing that you need to know about." She said.

"You have something on you jaw, is it a scar?" Kyoya stated.

"Yes, but it's nothing you need to know about…" She said. "…it's about that day, but I can't remember what happened. It would be a bother to ask me." She clenched her head and fell to her knees.

"Jaci…!" I started. "Are you okay?"

"She's still screaming…She won't be quiet!" She shouted.

"Who's screaming?" Honey asked.

"Huh, where am I?" She looked around a bit and down at herself; glancing at a bracelet. She stood up and walked over to a small corner. She hummed some soft melody. "For you know where you hid your life…Its where there is no light…" She came up with a rhyme for herself. "Oh yeah, under my desk…" She went back into her bedroom. Tamaki glanced over at the book she left behind.

"This is her journal." He flipped to the first page and read it out loud. "Hello Jaci, this is yourself whenever you read this you should regain some memories of what happened on that day, and other days up until marked. Every good and bad memory was written down and sorted with tabs blue meaning sad, green meaning happy, red meaning angry, and pink meaning that you forgot everything of that day or you forgot to write it down, but always remember at 8:43 pm you will experience a big headache and forget everything; this is why you have this book. If anyone ever finds this and knows what happened to me on the day that hasn't been written in or that was forgotten, I beg you to write onto that page filling in every possible detail, so I can remember…" He said. "…the reason it was an odd time is because this is when you were shot in the head nine years ago." He flicked through the tabs and most of them were blue. He flipped to the most recent one. "August 29, 2013. I was traveling through the halls as a new student and several kids tripped me, punched me, or beat me to a pulp. It could be that nobody likes me, but I'm sure someone does, like Mama did. Just remember no matter who is reading even if it seems no one loves you there is someone out there that does and they could be right under your nose even as you read this."

"Who are you and why do you have my book?" Jaci said holding her head down. "I don't remember anything, but I do know that is my memory book. Now please-"She clenched her head again and fell asleep.

"We should put today in there and just leave it near her…" Honey said.

"Yeah…it would be best we don't know how bad it could actually be when she doesn't remember anything." Kyoya said. Tamaki scribbled in the book quickly and set the book by her head. He fell over.

"Thank you for preserving my memory…brother…" She stood up and outstretched her hand.

"Do you mean like a metaphoric brother?" He asked.

"What do you mean brother or are you trying to screw with my head?" She giggled and scampered over to an end table. "This is you, your name is Kato." She pointed at the face; it resembled Tamaki like it was his clone. She pointed at a female face and a male face holding a baby. "That's Mama, Papa and Manami. They're at the store right now though, but they would love to see you again!"

**Tamaki POV**

I really did look like her brother. I handed her the journal that Honey picked up. "Jaci do you think you can read through this?" She nodded and ran over to the couch. About 15 minutes past.

"It said I should be fine tomorrow, I just get like this after I forget everything." She had tears running down her face as she set the book back in its rightful spot. She rubbed her jaw. "I can't believe I'm still alive, but the others are gone…" She yawned. "Well, I'm getting tired how about y'all?" I heard stomachs growl. "Well, I'll make some ramen then…" She said. We all sat down and she put a pot of water on the stove. She started humming again. It slowly turned into actual words. "The hill you once walked down was now covered with many spots of sunlight. I'm standing here alone, remembering all the heart-warming memories…" She stopped for a second. "…My eyes start to water from the wind and you become a distant figure. I will remember no matter the changes. Just this one thing; this one thing, though it's a plain thing, I will show it to you this one thing covered in glory. Forever and ever, I will hold it dear…" She hummed the last bit and walked out balancing bowls. "Grab a bowl, but be careful their hot." She said with a small smile.

"Jaci-chan, that song was very pretty." Honey said. She covered her mouth.

"I got carried away, I'm sorry…" She seemed to trail off. "…My Mama used to sing everyday around the house, but every night she come in my room; singing that song just for me." She had no more tears to shed. "Mori, how come you barely speak?"

"I can't find a place to start talking." He replied.

"What do you like to talk about?" She asked.

"Martial arts, I don't know…" He was actually carrying a conversation.

"You do know; you may have not realized it, but you were conversing." She said with a bright smile. "It's really a nice thing that you don't have to stay silent all the time like me. This is probably as much as I will say a week."

"Really, you seem like the kind of person who would talk to anyone, no matter whom." Mori said.

"Well, everyone has their assumptions, but they can be wrong. Like everyone assuming I was a boy." She said. She was like a mother already, but I guess she had to be like one to herself.

"Jaci-chan, you're so calming." Honey said.

"I'm just tired, be prepared for tomorrow morning." She stated giggling.

"What makes this ramen taste so different from the others?" I asked.

"I put a little bit of TLC in everything I make." She said. "If you want I could make you some lunches tomorrow, I have some much time. Plus, I love to cook." She smiled again. "I'll start now." She collected the empty bowls and went back into the kitchen.

"She's really nice to us; we should make her birthday a good one tomorrow." I whispered.

"I agree, but remember she doesn't like sweets." Honey pointed out.

"Why does she hate sweets?" I questioned.

"I can hear everything you guys are saying since the door is on my left side. I don't like sweet because I can get extremely sick, just one brownie can make my stomach cramp up for about two hours." She spoke up. I heard a knife chopping quickly. She started humming again and it abruptly stopped. The chopping slowed down. She ran to the bathroom and flipped through the cabinet. She sighed. Blood was dripping down her arm.

"Jaci you're bleeding are you alright?" Honey asked.

"Huh, Yes I'm fine just slipped up that all. When I was sliding some of the vegetables to the side I guess the knives' blade was facing the other way and I got my palm. I can't see so well right now…" She responded.

"But you got contacts didn't you?" Kyoya asked.

"Yes, but they only help a tiny bit, those glasses matches my exact needs." She replied. She pressed her palm a bit. She pulled open a drawer and dug through it; pulling out another bandage. She wrapped it and cut it; taping the excess down. She walked back into the kitchen and it seemed she finished them because she came out and set a box wrapped with a nice cloth in front of us. "Check to make sure everything in there is something you can eat; I don't want you to go to the nurse because of an allergic reaction." She said. They look fine I wonder why she would worry.

"Are you worried about your cooking?" Hikaru asked.

"Slightly, I don't know what you guys are allergic to, that's all." She said smiling.

"Everything looks alright." I said. She sparkled.

"Really, they do?" She yawned.

"Yes, how did you learn to cook though?" Mori asked.

"Trial and error…" She responded. "…I ended up going to the hospital a lot, but I perfected everything."

"Hey, Jaci-chan can I ask you something?" Honey questioned.

"Sure I'll answer anything." She said.

"Why were you kidnapped so many times?" He asked. She stood there like she was frozen.

"Mama didn't love me a lot and put a price on my head. I was gone for about two months each time I was starved, cold, and I couldn't see anything. I was never so terrified…" She stood there her expressions completely reversed.

"You've said such good things about your mother, but what happened really?" Kaoru asked.

"Mama didn't care, she came in my room to sing because of brother and she hid so many things from me; she hated me." She took a deep breath. "I can live with it though." She walked over to her sleeping bag and crawled in. She fell asleep instantly.

"I guess we should do the same…" I said. We all got in our sleeping bags and fell asleep after about 30 minutes. I was the first to wake up and it was warm. I shot up and looked around. I saw a piece of paper on the table.

**Jaci POV**

I hope leaving a note was okay, but it was reasonable. The school was a ways away and I had to get ready early. There was a panting behind me and a sense of fear kicked in. I turned around quickly and sighed. "Jaci, why did you leave?" Tamaki asked.

"I have to head out early, I'm meeting someone. Now go eat or your food will get cold, I didn't cook it for nothing." I unlinked my bike and went off; I heard a car pull up next to me.

"You look pale Jaci-chan." Honey said. I pedaled faster and took a back way to get away from them. I didn't want to deal with them until the club meeting.

"Jaci, are you avoiding us?" The twins hummed. I hopped off my bike and threw it behind me.

"Leave me alone!" I ran past the twins, I didn't even care about the bike anymore. Honey's car pulled up again, but on Mori's side. I stopped for a moment.

"Can I not go to school early?" I spat.

"But Jaci-chan we-"Honey started.

"Can I please just walk alone?! Today is my parents' death and I'm going to their grave's is that all you wanted to know? If so then leave me alone until we get to school!" I didn't like yelling at them, but they came out of every corner possible. I ran away as quickly as possible and into and alley; taking some deep breaths. I fixed my jacket and walked out of the alley into someone. They wore the same uniform, but instead of having a mean looking face they had a gentle look on their face. I fell onto the ground from the impact.

"Are you okay?" They said. I looked up to get a better glimpse at them and they were looking down at me. I stood back up dusting off my coat some.

"Gomen'nasai, I was trying to run away from-from someone and that's why I was in the alley and-and…" I started stuttering.

"It's alright, but the school is this way, why are you going in the other direction?" They asked.

"I forgot my pencil pouch and I had to head back home." I said.

"You can borrow a pencil from me; I don't want you to get exhausted from running back and forth..." This man seemed scary, but he was very nice. "Miss Azaki." They lunged for me. I ran back around looking for the car and it was driving away. I dug through my bag and found a highlighter. I ran while I positioned it between my fingers and shot it at the car. It flew and hit the window. They stopped the car and the window rolled down.

"Miss, I'd appreciate if you didn't throw stuff-Jaci?" Mori stated. I turned my head and the guy was catching up quickly.

"Open the door!" I yelled. I saw the door fly open and I jumped in not caring if I hit anything, I just needed to get away from him. I curled into a ball on the seat.

"Who was that Jaci-chan?" Honey asked.

"I don't know, but they're after that money." I said.

"That's Cosanova though, he wouldn't hurt a fly now." Honey said.

"You know him?" I asked.

"Yes, but it's too long of a story." Mori said. I touched the back of my head.

"I almost forgot to put my wig on…" I said.

"Don't Jaci-chan, you are a female host; no wig." Honey said. He grabbed the wig out of my hand and stuffed it into his bag.

"I'm not wearing those dresses though, they are too yellow and ball gown like. I don't think that's a school uniform honestly."

"We all kind of said that after you went to sleep, so we ordered you a special uniform from Britain." Mori said.

"You can just order an outfit from Britain…" I said.

"Yes." The twins said. I jumped.

"When did you get here?" I asked.

"You've been curled into a ball in our laps the whole time." They chimed.

"Don't say it that way I-I had to get away f-from the guy…" I stuttered again.

"Aw Jaci, come to Daddy. I'll get you away from those perverts." Tamaki said.

"You're just the same way Tama-chan…" I said.

"Aw you shortened my name like Honey-senpai does." He cheered. I slid off the twins lap and sat on the remaining seat in between Kyoya and the window.

"I'm sorry about the idiots Jaci, but you'll get used to it. I did." Kyoya said. I giggled a little.

"I hope you're right, Kyo-chan." I smiled cheerfully. We arrived in front of the school. They all circled around me to cover me for some reason. "Why are you guys covering me?" I asked quietly.

"Because we don't want you to get hurt…" Honey said. I ran in front of the group.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry about me." I said. I ran off to the club room my braid brushing my ankles. I opened and closed the door, going to a table in a far corner and opened my first book. There was a whirring and evil cackle.

"Who are you?" A girl asked.

"Your worst nightmare, when I'm disturbed. Other than that I'm Jaci Azaki; the new female host." I said not removing an eye from my book.

"I'm the female manager here, so don't get cocky with me; I'm Renge by the way." She blurted. "You're very adorable, but very harsh. You can be…the voodoo doll type."

"Who said you can choose who I am?" I asked.

"No one, I just thought—"I cut her off.

"See that's the problem…You thought, but the fact of the matter is that you probably shouldn't." I said.

"Don't cut me off!" She shouted.

"Don't disturb me then." I retorted. The other guys walked into the room.

"I'll talk to you if I want to!" Renge screeched.

"Can you find another time though?" I said. "Before I snatch you down here and beat you senseless?"

"How will you get me down from here or how will you get up here, shorty?" She said. I glared at her and fear settled into her little face. I stood up and looked back up at her.

"Do you really want to call me shorty again?" I stated. She laughed nervously and her pedestal went back into the floor.

"Jaci were about to open for the morning shift…" Tamaki said. "Your outfit is in the changing room." I nodded and walked into the changing room and saw the outfit, I slipped it on and looked in the mirror. It was a grey skirt with white stockings underneath, a black blazer, I buttoned it all the way, and a white blouse with a blue tie at the top. I slipped some black dress shoes on and let my hair down. I looked back in the mirror at myself. I had a cute outfit on and my hair accompanied it perfectly, but I'm so pale. I disregarded it and walked back out.

"There's a bow that fell we were about to bring it in, but then we remembered." Hikaru said. They laughed a bit. The bow lay in my hand; it was grey that faded to white at the end of the ribbons. I pulled all of my hair in the front and tied the bow at the bottom. "What role did Renge assign you?"

"I wouldn't necessarily call it a role, but she said I was the voodoo doll type…" I stated.

"I can see why." Tamaki said. I shot him an evil glare.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I snapped.

"You're are cute and harsh and the same time. Like a voodoo doll." He said. A door creaked open.

"Did I hear something about voodoo dolls? If you need one I can sell one to you." A man whispered.

"I'm their voodoo doll." I said; shooting my glare at him.

"Don't glare at him he can curse you." Tamaki stated sheepishly.

"I'm already cursed; I have to work with you." I muttered.

"Morning service is starting." Honey said.

"It's not really a service…" I stated. They formed a group and I stood in front. The doors opened and a bunch of girls flooded in. They stared at me, I felt a bit uncomfortable. "Hello and welcome to the Ouran high school host club, I'm the new member Jaci Azaki. How are you?" I cheered with a gentle smile with my eyes closed.

"Quick reminder girls we have small dance…" Tamaki said. "…tonight."

"Yes, in celebration of Jaci's birthday we will hold a dance." Honey cheered.

"Now you may request whichever of us you want." Tamaki stated. I sat at a small table by myself and read a book; even though no memories could be retained from it.

"Jaci-san, welcome to the club would you like some cake?" A high voice asked.

"I can't eat sweets." I replied in a monotone voice.

"Not even a small bite?" She pleaded. I looked up and was about to say something a piece of the cake she was holding was shoved into my mouth. I was forced to sallow it, because spitting is 'not lady-like…' "See? Here have another bite." Another piece was shoved in. I waved my hand in front of my face.

"I can't eat anymore." I said nervously.

"Don't worry, it's all gone. Have a Happy Birthday, Jaci-san." She cheered as she scuffled away with her plate. A cup of tea was set in front of me.

"Sorry you didn't get any requests Jaci. I guess you just need to talk a bit more, you have to get requests so your repayment goes down." Kaoru said. I put on a fake smile to hide the pain.

"I guess you're right. Oh and thank you for the uniform, it's really nice of you." I cheered.

"It was the others idea, you should be thanking them." Kaoru said. I sipped some of the tea. "That girl just fed you cake, but didn't you say that you can't eat sweets?"

"I can't, but she kind of forced me to. I even said I couldn't eat sweets." I replied.

"Isn't your stomach hurting though?" He asked.

"It hurts terribly, but I can't leave so abruptly. It would hurt that girl's feelings." I said.

"But—"I cut him off.

"Please don't be concerned about me. I'll be fine." I stood up from the table and finished the amount of tea. "Arigato Kao-chan." I said. I walked over to some girls who were standing by themselves. "Ohayo, How are you?" I asked.

"We are fine, Happy Birthday Jaci-chan." They replied. "Why don't you have some German chocolate cake? It's delicious." They prompted.

"It's alright, I'll get some later." I replied.

"This is the last piece, Jaci-chan. Just have a small bite." They shoved pieces in one after another. I had a hard time not holding my stomach.

"That was great after all. Arigato, I hope you have a great last 5 minutes." I said. I stepped away and felt a bit uncomfortable walking around in this large crowd. The door finally closed on the host club until midday. I rubbed my eyes and yawned.

"How much sleep did you get last night Jaci? You look a bit tired." Hikaru said.

"About an hour…" I replied.

"After the physical exams, you are going to take a nap Jaci-chan." Honey stated.

"Sure, when are they?" I asked.

"In about five minutes." He replied.

"I'll head down there now." I stated. I walked out of the room to the nursing area. They had big curtains lining the walls, which bugged me, and several doctors and nurses standing outside of each one.

"Are you the first patient for the physical exams?" A nurse asked.

"Yes ma'am." I replied. She led me to a scale inside the curtain.

"You need to undress miss or we won't get your exact weight." She said. I felt uncomfortable and the sound of people rushing into the room made it worse. I undressed and stood in my skirt and a blouse. I removed the bow and set it down; climbing onto the scale. It clicked a couple times. "You are 65 pounds Miss Azaki." I heard some 'awes' come from the outside the curtain. I stood against a meter stick. I just surpassed the meter stick. "You are 4'5" Miss Azaki." The nurse said. I put my clothes back on and held onto the bow while I fixed my hair a bit; putting it in afterwards.

"Arigato…" I bowed and walked out of the curtain. I saw some of the guys and walked over to them. "Are you guys finished?" I asked.

"Yeah we are, Jaci-chan!" Honey cheered. "I'm 5 feet now!"

"I'm not even close…" I said. "…I'm only 4'5". You're lucky." I said. I clenched my stomach as it started climaxing in pain. "I'm going to go lie down, see you back at the club." I said as I started walking out of the nurse's office. Another boy ran into me sending me flying a bit. He had short brown hair and brown eyes. He outstretched his hand. I grabbed it and was pulled up.

"Sorry, I guess I forgot I haven't re-registered, I was in such a hurry. I'm Haruhi Fujioka." He said. I dusted off me skirt.

"I-I'm Jaci Azaki; do you think you can do me a favor actually, I'm having some cramps and I need help up to the 3rd music room." I said. He picked me up.

"I might as well surprise the guys then…" He said. He walked up the stairs and I was in a slight ball holding my stomach and blushing. Why is he carrying me like this, it's too romantic. He set me down and opened the door. I walked into a corner where a light had broken and I laid there. "How did a girl end up in here?" He asked.

"I broke a plate…" I sighed.

"I was in your shoes at one point, I had broken a vase and had worked hard to get the repayment finished, but I want to surprise the guys, so when they come into the room…Is something wrong?" I was curled up into a ball on the couch. "Oh are you actually…, I thought you just wanted to cut class." He said hesitantly.

"I'd rather be in class, these girls kept feeding me cake…" I muttered.

"What's so bad about cake?" He asked.

"I can't eat any sweet like cupcakes, brownies, candy, or likewise without getting an intense cramp, basically I'm allergic to high sugar and gluten amounts and this is what happens. With the amount of sweets I've had I'll be like this for another 5 hours or so." I explained. "Just hide, I'll walk into the changing room like I'm going to fix my bow a bit or something. So go hide I think their coming back." I whispered. He ran off into the changing room and the guys came back in; Honey running to my side. "Hey…" I said half-heartedly.

"Are you okay Jaci-chan?" He asked showing off his legendary sparkle attack.

"Yes, I'll be like this for a while, so don't worry…" I rolled up to sit. "I think my bow is hurting my back a bit, I'll go set it in my bag." I slid off the couch and walked into the changing room, when the door opened Haruhi caught it and went out.

"Haruhi…, why are you here Daddy missed you!" Tamaki screeched. The door closed and I couldn't hear their conversation. I took the bow out and searched for my bag. I stumbled on something and looked behind me. Why was my purse on the floor? I picked it up and set the bow inside. I leaned against the wall so I couldn't walk out during their reunion. He was so kind it's just nice to let them have some privacy. I came out about a minute later.

"Thank you Jaci-chan for going along with the plan." Haruhi said.

"No problem, I'll always help out anyone I can." I said with a gentle smile. Tamaki grabbed me by the shoulders.

"I am your Daddy right?" He said.

"Not biological, but I guess metaphorically. You are a lot like him." I said.

"Come give your sister a hug Haruhi." He said. He brought me in for a side hug.

"I need to go lay down…My stomach is really starting to bother me a lot." I broke from the hug and scooted to the couch and crawled onto it; lying down. I fell asleep and felt a sense of comfort being around friends, not pitch dark rooms and ghosts.

**Haruhi POV**

"So does she know about me?" I asked.

"We told her yesterday, I hope she remembered though." Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"Why would that be hard to remember?" I questioned.

"Tip toe over to her and you'll see a scar on her jaw, today would be ten years since her mother, father and baby sister were murder. She was shot as well, but didn't die. She now suffers from a memory problem that erases all memories from that day unless she wrote them down. She has her book with her today and is still reading any time she can. I can get it for you, but it is very sad." Honey said. The door opened and closed, Cosanova came into the room.

"Hey is that girl with y'all I want to apologize. I think I scared her this morning, there was a rip in her bag and her phone fell out and I was trying to catch when she started running off." He laughed nervously.

"Yes, she's asleep, but she also in pain." Kyoya said. She sat up on her knees after he said that and yawned; rubbing her left eye.

"Miss Azaki, you dropped your phone this morning. I apologize for scaring you." Cosanova said.

"How do you know my name?" She said sleepily; picking up the phone and holding it in her hand.

"Your brother is in my homeroom, he always goes on and on about how good you were to him and how sad he was when you turned up missing. So when I saw you this morning I thought I would help you in any way possible." He answered. She hopped off the couch and hugged him.

"I'm sorry for running away; do you think you can take me to Onii-chan?" She asked.

"Sure, I'd be glad to." He said with a smile. He has definitely lightened up. She hopped on his back and was still in a sleepy daze.

"Come on, I want you guys to meet Onii-chan." She said with a smile. There was a piercing scream.

"Azaki-san, get up!" The person screamed. I looked back at Jaci and her eyes were narrowed and she was trembling. She got off his back in an instant.

"Onii-chan…Kato-kun!" She ran out of the room tears running off her face. We caught up and she was hovering over a man on the floor. She was shaking him. "Onii-chan, Please say something. Don't go now, I just got back!" He weakly placed his hand on her face. He was saying something and she wrapped her arms around him. "Don't go please brother! I have so much that I want to tell you. I made friends and-and I figured out how to remember everything and won't forget anything, but I need you to stay with me!" She cried. His hand slowly drifted off of her face and hit the ground in front of him. She started shaking him again, but nothing happened. "We were supposed to see each other again and be happy. I can't have you die here." Even though she was tiny she managed to pick his upper half up and give him a big hug. Some people separated the two and he was sent away in an ambulance. Someone tried helping her up, but she ran away from the pair of arms. "Don't touch me!" She screeched. She got up on her own and ran up to us. She hugged me. "You'll be Onii-chan for me right?" She said looked up at me with her tear filled teal eyes. She was in a fragile state. I wrapped my arms around her.

"I'm your _Onee_-chan, I'm a girl." I said. "But I will be an older sibling to you. Mori will be your Onii-chan, right?" He pointed at himself signaling 'why me'. I gave him a death glare and he sighed.

"We're all you family Jaci-chan." Honey chirped.

"And as your father you are going to live with me." Tamaki said.

"Really…?" Jaci chirped.

"I don't know Tamaki, can I trust you?" Kaoru said.

"We'll trade her off to each other every night she'll stay somewhere different. It'll be a good chance for her to get to know us and she won't be pressured by so many things." Tamaki restated.

"I like the sound of that." Jaci said meekly.

"Are you sure? That's a lot of moving around…" I said.

"But I want to get to know everyone, write them in my book, and never forget them." She said. She was humming some melodic tune. She sighed and took a deep breath. She released herself and walked down the stairs as the bell rang throughout the halls.

"Does anyone know whose class she's in?" Kaoru asked.

"I heard she's in all elite classes." A girl chimed from behind.

"What are elite classes?" Tamaki asked. Are they that good that Tamaki doesn't even know about them?

"The elite classes are for the students that have above and beyond grades, I heard she's the only one in that class. I think it might be nice to check it out." The girl said. "You make three rights and you'll be there." We all followed the directions and saw a single classroom with a single girl. She was taking notes already. She got a shine in her eye and flung a mechanical pencil breaking through the glass on the door. The teacher grabbed the pencil out of the door and opened it.

"How may I help you? Yes this is Jaci Azaki, no she can't help you she's—"The teacher started.

"Finished…" She slammed her pencil down and held a stack of papers in her hand.

"…She can help you now. Just be brief she has a test in a minute." The teacher said tiredly. She rocked back and forth on her heel and toe.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Why are _you_ here? They didn't just place you here because there was no space, right?" I asked.

"I teach here…I am younger than a lot of you, but I learned so many things on my own I came in here with those smarts. I got a 100% on my entrance exam, now that I think about it…" She stopped. "Excuse me, I took the test yesterday. It's in my book. I actually have to go into some classrooms now. Bye!" She scooted out and closed the door. She looked at a chart in her notebook. "I have to go to…Class A1…" She said.

"That's our class…" The twins hummed.

"What's your favorite part about History then…" She asked.

"World War 2…" They said.

"What's your least favorite…?" She questioned.

"Industrial revolution…" They said. She giggled.

"That is what y'all are learning today." She cheered. "I can help you with some test reminders." She said smiling.

"You are like a teacher…" Honey said.

"So are you a student as well?" I asked.

"Sort of…I'm a teacher every other day…Here look at the schedule." She said open the first page of her note book. She neatly wrote down every class for her teacher days.

"On Monday I have classes 1B, 2B, and 3B, with a free period and those copies every other day, then when the week transferred to where I teach on Tuesday and Thursday, I teach 1A, 2A, and 3A, with another free period. I have all the lessons and tests inside of this binder and I have taken down every single word from every slide in these notebooks." She paused for a second. "You can always ask me questions about History, Science, Math, even English…" She said. "Now get to class!" She barked and then smiled softly. I heard her shoes click behind Hikaru and Kaoru as she tapped a ruler against the ground. "Hurry up or I'll give you detention!" She cackled. She stopped for a moment. She rubbed the side of her jaw as she continued up the stairs.

"I think I should go to…" I said. I waved to the others and scooted up the stairs; catching up to Jaci. She was looking inside a black notebook at a set of notes. "Jaci are you feeling better?" I asked.

"No, I'm worse…" She said biting her thumbnail a bit.

"How did you get 100% on the entrance exam with your memory problem?" I questioned.

"I studied all morning for 5 hours, how do you know about my memory problem?" She asked.

"Honey-senpai told me…" I replied.

"Do you think you can get to class in 10 seconds?" She questioned.

"I guess, why?" I said.

"Because that is how long you have to get there. Better hurry." She said. I ran to the classroom; grabbing a seat near the twins. The bell rang as Jaci entered the classroom. She slammed her binder on a kid's desk. "Is that a thank you note? I would sure love to read it." She grabbed the note from the kid's hand and stuffed it in her blazer pocket. "I'm not mean, but I can be stern. We are learning about the Industrial Revolution, but since that doesn't seem in favor of everyone let's do something everyone likes…Since I only like books, tests, and papers those are your three options. You can read silently, you can take a small test that doesn't count against your grade, but adds extra credit for every right question, or draw."

"What is your name…?" a student started.

"Ms. Azaki." She said.

"Ms. Azaki, why are you so short?" The student asked.

"The same reason why you're so tall, genetics…" She said; bored.

"Do you teach other than history?" They asked.

"I teach every subject in this school even gym…" She said.

"Can you help me in English?" They asked.

"No, it's your fault you failing…" She said coldly.

"It's just my phonetics…" He complained.

"You're kidding me, right?" she questioned. "You learn that in kindergarten…"

"I always forget how to do it…" I thought she would explode, but she grabbed the marker and started writing.

"What is this word?" She said.

"Aquarium, why did you give me such an easy word…?" They asked.

"If it's so easy do the phonetics…" She said putting the marker on his desk.

"Gomen'nasai…"

"Okay you need to find words that sound like the syllables…A sounds like Ah, quar, sounds like square, and ium sounds like e and um…got it?" She wrote the examples separations on the board.

"That seems a lot easier now, Arigato!" They cheered. She smiled and went back to the notes. She got a couple of papers handed into her. She checked and X'd things on the papers and wrote something on a note.

"Kaoru Hitachiin, I have something I want you to do for me…" She said looking up from her book. "Take this note to the nurse and get me an ibuprofen…" She stuck the note out and he grabbed it walking out of the room. "Haruhi Fujioka, right?"

"Yes, but you don't need to use my full name…" I said.

"Okay, Haruhi can you tell me one thing about the Industrial Revolution?" She asked.

"It mainly focused on factories and mass production." I said.

"Good, now goof off class, but you have to whisper and if I see _one_ phone I will take it away and make everyone turn their own phone off." She stretched her hand over the podium and glared again throwing another mechanical pencil. It stuck in a student's phone cover.

"You owe me $20!" she screeched.

"Detention…" She said. "Now everyone turn off all phones and shun that girl for messing up your free time." Kaoru came back in with the ibuprofen in a tiny cup. "Thank you Kaoru." She tossed the pill back and walked over to the teachers' desk. We sat in silence for another hour some slept and other whispered and passed notes, which eventually got taken away and stuffed in a coat pocket. The bell rang and she stayed in the classroom while the other kids charged out. "Haruhi, can you come here for a moment." She said. I walked over to the desk. "You don't think I'm too strict, do you?" She asked.

"A little bit, but don't let that affect your teaching." I replied.

"Okay, another thing. Why do you dress up in the boys' uniform, I know the girl one looks like an overturned banana muffin, but you shouldn't make other people play a gender guessing game…I did, but only for the fact that I'm a tiny girl…I would be beaten to a pulp, even though I was." She said. "That's all I wanted to say, see you in a couple hours." She stretched her arms behind her head and lay back in the office chair. The bell rang and for another hour we sat and did absolutely nothing, just worksheets and notes. I heard the familiar clicking of a certain girls' shoes except it was a fast pace. It stopped and a whole bunch of books made a scratching sound on the floor.

"You let your own brother die…How you could just sit there and let him die; it was horrifying isn't it…" A voice screamed. "Maybe you could've talked to him if you let him get help!" A noise filled the hallways, I heard the clicking again. Except it was slowly paced, I raised my hand to go to the bathroom and was excused. I walked out of the classroom and looked down the hallways for the small girl. I tapped her shoulder and she whipped around. She had a red mark on her face and tears flowed down her face.

"Onee-chan, I'm fine…I deserved it." Jaci said as she turned around advancing to the music room. I went back into the classroom for the remaining 30 minutes; worried about Jaci. We all formed into a group and, except for Jaci, I said what I saw.

"She said she deserved it, but…I don't even know…" I finished.

"Well, let's make the remainder of her birthday a good thing. I…I mean we don't want her depressed for the rest of the day…" Honey said. We walked to the club and poked our head in. Jaci was writing in a tiny journal and she reached into her binder cover pulling out a green tab.

"Hey, sorry I was just writing out the day a bit…" Jaci greeted.

"Why did you place a green tab on today?" Tamaki asked.

"Because…I have wonderful friends who actually care about me and would help me in times of need already even though I haven't even known them for a day, in all today has been great." She said with a smile.

"But, you got sick…" Kaoru said.

"Yes, and you actually went and got me some medicine." She contradicted.

"Your brother died right in front of you…" I said.

"And you were there to comfort me, plus he said that his dream had come true in the end. So, I wasn't really all that depressed…" She stated. "More kind then evil has happened today, and I love every one of you for helping me out. I could say Renge even helped me by letting me blow off some steam." She giggled. "Now isn't it about time to open?" She said.

"Let's get the cosplay!" Tamaki cheered. Jaci cheered along and laughed a little. She came out a little amused.

"What is this?" She asked. She was dressed in a black dress that had a corset type top that had frill at the top and a lacey bottom which looked old and torn up it was layered and had buttons randomly placed anywhere. She also wore grey stockings that had little rips as well; with no shoes and her hair was laced up in two pieces with purple ribbons while the rest was wavy from buns and braids.

"You're a voodoo doll remember…" Renge said from her usual pedestal. Jaci pinched the bridge of her nose; frustrated.

"Shut up…I remember, but why am I cosplaying as one?" She asked.

"It's because you needed to." Renge said rolling her pedestal back into the ground. Jaci sighed.

"At least I'll be wearing something different after this, this dress kind of gives off a gothic personality…" She said.

"It's really cute on you Jaci-chan…" Honey cheered. Jaci put on a pair of lacey black gloves, which was finishing the outfit.

"Thank you Honey-senpai." She said. "I'm about to throw another pencil…" She said out of nowhere.

"Why…?" I asked. She pointed her dainty finger over to and head poking out of a door. "Oh, Nekozawa-senpai…"

"Your little voodoo doll caught my eye again; it seems she actually has a curse though…" He said.

"I'm not cursed; I'm just always around bad things and bad people…" She said walking over to Nekozawa. She whispered something while standing on her tiptoes and they both laughed a bit. She ran back over sliding on her stockings a bit. Tamaki looked a bit frightened.

"What do you have in your hand?" He said.

"It's basically what I am…A voodoo doll." She put the doll behind her back and called for Renge. The stand hummed again and Jaci walked up to it. "Renge-chan can I borrow your headband for my outfit, please…" She begged. The headband was handed over and Renge disappeared again. The doll now had a headband and Jaci set it to the side. "I'll use it when I need to…" She smirked. The doors opened and someone popped their head in.

"Is the host club open…? I really want to talk to the new host." The voice chimed.

"I can talk now." Jaci said. "Oh it's Onii-chan's friend…Cosanova." She opened the door and hugged him. She released. "Is something wrong?" She asked.

"No, it's not that. I just realized that is was your birthday, so I came to say Happy Birthday that's all." He said.

"Thank you." She smiled. "And thank you for being friends with Onii-chan too." She laid a piece of string in his hand. "This is for his memory, if I'm not there for him put this on his finger, please." She said kindly. He nodded and closed the door as she waved. She walked over to the group and sat in front. The door flew open and girls and some boys came in. "Hello all welcome to the Host Club, please enjoy your time here." She announced. About five minutes later she sat with a mixed group of boys and girls. She always wore the same smile, even when she's sad she can deal with it and put on a smile.

"Worried about Jaci…?" Hikaru asked.

"I just don't know how she can bear with all this…" I said. "By the way have we figured whose house she's staying at tonight?" I asked.

"Tamaki's, but I don't know what he would do honestly…All she can do is smile, cry, and lose her memory…" He said.

"She probably needs to break out of her antisocial shell…" I said.

"Yeah, you're right, but how can she it's about 10 years thick…" He stated.

"Tamaki can…we just need to believe somehow…" I said.

"I think you should start worrying…" He said.

"She's doing fine what would I need to worry about?" I said.

"They're trying to get her to eat some more cake." He answered. I looked over and she was shaking her head. They kept doing it though and she went under the table and crawled away.

"Onee-chan, help…" She said running over here. She latched onto me. "I told them I couldn't eat cake, but they still wanted me to eat it…" She cried. Two girls came over.

"Jaci-chan what's wrong?" They asked.

"She can't eat cake; she is allergic to gluten…" I said.

"She ate some earlier." One of them said.

"I was being nice…" Jaci said.

"You could've told us, you didn't have to run…" The other one said.

"Yes I did, you probably would've wanted me to have cramps like the rest of these people in the school. Because everyone hates me, except for the other hosts…" She explained. She spent the rest of the hour glued to my side. The doors on the clubs closed and Jaci shot up. "I just noticed something."

"What?" Honey asked.

"It's _very_ messy in here…" She said.

"Usually the janitors come in afterwards to clean it up." Tamaki said.

"I'll clean it now." She stated. She looked like she had fun cleaning.

"She really is bored isn't she…?" Honey said. "A normal person wouldn't do this."

"No one is normal Honey, she is being herself." I said. I felt like Jaci wanted to seem more mature than she looked. She was small and had a high voice, so she seemed like she was seven, but her actual personality made her seem like an adult. She was done in about 15 minutes she cleaned up food and plates and swept the floor.

"Jaci did you do this to take off your repayment?" Kyoya asked.

"Honestly, I completely forgot about it…" She said.

**Jaci POV**

I sat in Tamaki's car. "So I'm staying at your house tonight?" I said.

"Yes, it's going to be so much fun let's just hope Grandmother will be alright with you staying." He said.

"Does she not like company?" I asked.

"No, she doesn't like when I bring home a girl. But if I say that you forgot to pay your rent she'll feel sympathetic, but it's not a good thing because she feels bad that no one has as much power as she does." He said.

"I really don't care if she hates me, I'm not trespassing and she can't kill me. Plus, it was your decision; not hers." I stated. I yawned a bit.

"You're still tired? I thought you took another nap during your classes…" He said.

"I didn't actually sleep, too much was on my mind that I couldn't." I replied. I gazed out the window as the car started slowing down. I saw an elderly woman and a dog sitting outside on the sidewalk. The car stopped and I came out of the car door. I walked up to the elder and we were around the same height. "Kon'nichiwa, I am Jaci Azaki. How are you?" I said bowing.

"Tamaki, is this another girlfriend?" She asked. "She's very generous, too." Tamaki walked over and put a hand on my head.

"I'm just taking care of a friend for tonight grandmother." He said. "Do you know about the forecast? She has fear of thunder and I just need to know."

"No, there's nothing that I've heard." His grandmother answered. A dog jumped up onto me. I was pinned to the ground by the overexcited dog.

"Hey there…" I started. I starting petting the large beast and it laid its head in my hands.

"Her name is Antoinette, she's very friendly…" Tamaki said.

"I can see that." I laughed a bit. It got off of my lap when the woman snapped her fingers. I stood up and dusted my skirt off. "So you're Tamaki's grandmother?" I asked.

"Yes, Shizue Souh, I take care of this house most of the day." She replied.

"Well it's very nice to meet you, Mrs. Souh." I said.

"The very same…" She said; opening the gate. I walked a bit behind the grandmother and grandson and kept to my thoughts. It was a better birthday than the rest. I wasn't alone and I was treated kindly, sometimes, and my brother doesn't have to suffer anymore. I know it's seems depressing in their eyes, but they don't know about the male genes. Every male will contract pneumonia and it gets very severe and it somehow ends up killing them if they don't take care of themselves. Papa and Kato had it, but Papa died before it couldn't really do anything. Kato wasn't in my life much, so I don't know if he actually cared about it. I walked into the manor; still behind the duo. Some maids stared at me, which made me feel very unwanted. I yawned a little.

"Tama-chan, they're making me feel uncomfortable…" I muttered.

"We'll go in five minutes I just needed to drop off my bag." He said. He started walking up a set of stairs and I followed close behind ignoring the glares. There was a room at the end of a hallway. He opened the door slightly; setting his bag inside.

"Why are we leaving again?" I asked.

"Remember the small dance we are going to have for your birthday? We have to go set up. And you're staying here." He said. I stared up at him.

"But I feel like they hate—"I started. He put his hand over my mouth.

"No one hates you…they just don't recognize you, that's all." He reassured. He removed his hand and I let out a small sigh.

"So when am I going to go back to the school?" I questioned.

"We'll pick you up." He answered. I nodded. "Just sit with grandmother and talk if you want to." He said.

"Okay, be careful." I warned.

"Easier said than done…" He retorted. I walked down the set of stairs; looking for Shizue. The elder was standing by the door as the maids started dispersing. I felt my hair drag down the steps a bit and I greeted the woman as Tamaki got out of the door.

"So you're retired, that must be nice…" I said.

"I can say a lot of stress is gone now, but now Tamaki is worrying me with his grades." She said.

"What do you mean? Is he failing?" I questioned.

"Yes, ever since the host club started up again his grades got lower." She stated.

"I can help him." I chirped.

"Are you sure Tamaki's a grade ahead of you isn't he?" She said.

"He is, but I teach his class every now and then." I responded.

"Are you a student teacher?" She asked.

"I wouldn't say a student _teacher_…" I emphasized. "I would say more like an assistant."

"That sounds nice, aside from the kids." We shared a laugh.

"I gave a couple of detentions, but it's still nice to see the kids who want to learn. I can say I was one of those because of Mama and Papa. They said if I ever wanted to be living in a nice house and have a nice job I needed to pay attention…Those were the last words I can remember them say." I said.

"Did something happen to them?" She questioned.

"Yes, they were murdered exactly ten years ago." I answered.

"That must've been difficult to handle." She said.

"It was at first, but I overcame it…" I replied. There was a knock on the door and it cracked open.

"Jaci, it's time to go…" Tamaki said.

"You set up quickly…Well; it was nice talking to you Mrs. Souh." I said happily as I stood up from the small chair. I bowed and walked out of the room.

"We aren't actually done yet, but I came back because I forgot something and she mentioned your parents so…" He said.

"I don't mind talking about my parents, so don't worry about it." I stated. We walked out of the front door and out to the stationed car. It was a quiet ride most of the way. I just watched the blurred things go past, while Tamaki sat there twiddling his thumbs. I could feel myself drifting off to sleep and it felt nice. It was me and my family sitting on the couch for what would've been the final time. Manami cooed as Mama bounced her on her leg, Papa was very intrigued about what was on the news, and Kato had his arm resting on my head. I sat there listening to the multiple noises. Mama stood up holding Manami, those final seconds as a family, honestly I probably would've taken it as a normal evening. Mama pulled my cake out of the fridge and set it out; she may have hated me, but she always remembered my birthday. The lighter click open and the pressure from my head disappeared and Kato went into his room. He had always looked around for something at everyone's birthday, a chunky black camera. I stood up and pranced over to the cake. I held my breath about to release it when three shots rang through the air. The picture was taken by the man peering outside of our house. Kato emerged from his room as the shot that hit me whistled through the air. He waited a moment and the man ran off. Kato came running over and didn't know what to do. "Brother…everything is alright we will all go somewhere nice, but I won't see you there for a long…time…" I meekly stated to the tear soaked child. He knelt down and held my head and gave me a small hug, he set me down running for a phone. He dialed the number that saved my life. The multiple noises of a television, a sobbing boy, and sirens gave me a headache. It slowly turned black and after that last time with my family I thought I wouldn't have to suffer, that I had suffered enough. I developed the memory problem and every year at 8:43pm on September 15th I experience a major blood loss that leaves me unconscious for days, but I won't remember it until 8:43pm when I have blood dripping down my face and onto the floor. My eyes fluttered open and a hand was waving front of my face.

"Jaci-chan, wake up…" Tamaki said.

"Huh?" I muttered.

"You need to get up we're at the school." He said. I stretched my arms in front of me and wrapped my hand around the handle opening the car door. I rubbed my eyes.

"I haven't slept that good in a while." I chimed. "Tamaki, what time is it?" I asked.

"It's about 7:15, why?" He said.

"Just wondering, I don't want to have a memory problem in front of a large crowd." I said.

"True…" He responded. He opened the door and I smiled and advanced in. I walked up to the club room, Tamaki not far behind. I walked into the well-lit room.

"Hey!" I cheered smiling. I had a blanket thrown over my head.

"You're not allowed to be here yet…did you sneak out of Tamaki's…" Honey asked.

"No Honey-senpai, I was brought here by Tamaki." I answered.

"Here's your dress Jaci-chan." One of the twins said. I took the blanket off of my head and grabbed the long, ball gown-type turquoise dress and walked into the changing room. I moved the top up and put two pieces of hair in the front while the rest dragging behind me as I stepped out. The dress dragging behind me, from it being a ball gown, it covered my feet so I didn't worry about shoes. "You know how to dance right?" Kaoru asked.

"Uh…" I rubbed the back of my head. "I didn't really think of it as a necessary skill, so I didn't learn it."

"What do you know?" Hikaru asked.

"The basics of living and having an education…"I answered. I was sitting with a small chair. After learning how to dance I was in extreme pain. I changed dresses because there were holes in the previous one. It was a dress that reminds me of a kimono. It had long drooping sleeves, which slightly hid my hands, and was tight as it extended down to the knee; allowing leg movement to a certain extent. It was black and had a small flower print in the right corner, also on the sleeves with a white trim on the inside. The sleeves were pushed down showing my shoulders and a bit of my chest, which makes me feel like it was Tamaki's idea. It matched with a pair of black ballet flats. I put my hair up in a high ponytail with a hair bow with a similar flower print hanging on small strings. I stood up and glanced at a small clock, slightly worried. It was 8:00pm. Worry couldn't settle in my face, but it was almost replaced with a look of anger. The small staircase was enough for me to trip on. Holding onto the rail with a tight grip, I got down the stairs and approached a water fountain. I felt fine after taking a couple sips and I looked back from behind a column. People were enjoying themselves, but what is going to happen in 40 minutes when I just fall for no reason, or at least no reason for the people who don't understand, they won't be having a lot of fun anymore. I emerged and leaned against the slightly chilled column.

"Are you okay Jaci-san, you should be enjoying your birthday, but you're trying to stay hidden from everyone." Tamaki asked laying a hand on my shoulder.

"No, I might have to leave in a bit. It just feels like it too early." I said.

"Hey why don't you go get Mori to talk, he seems a bit upset." Tamaki said. I looked up at him.

"No problem…" I said. I smiled, ignoring the pain of an unsettled piece of cake. I walked around the edge. Mori sat like I did against a wall. "Mori-senpai, are you okay? You seem upset." I said.

"I'm just watching over Honey." He said.

"It seems like more than that, if you need to say something say it. I won't make fun of you for it." I chimed.

"Well it's worrisome looking at a clock and seeing how much closer it is until you lose your memory again." He stated.

"That's my problem, not yours." I said.

"Why aren't you out there having fun?" He asked.

"I really don't know, I'm usually this awkward anywhere." I answered. "But I should be asking the same to you."

"I don't seem friendly to others, only when Honey is around is when people will actually talk to me." He said.

"I'm talking to you and Honey-senpai is out there, did you not notice that?" I said.

"With your height no one would notice you." He laughed a bit.

"Am I that small?" I laughed a little bit as well. Kyoya appeared out of nowhere starling me a bit. I jumped and my heart raced.

"Did I scare you Jaci?" Kyoya asked.

"No, I just had a hiccup." I answered sarcastically. "What do you need Kyoya?" I asked.

"I can't pass through?" He questioned.

"No not really." I retorted.

"Well, I was just going to tell you to be wary of the time." He said.

"Oh, thank you…" I said. Everything got really quiet between the three of us.

"Are you enjoying yourself Jaci?" Kyoya asked.

"When having to watch the clock, I can't really have fun." I said.

"Just ask someone to dance and then you can have fun." He said. "Kaoru seems to be bored."

"Really…?" I said. He always seemed to be a person to make anything fun or he would always be with Hikaru doing the twin love bit. I couldn't see anything from my height and standing on tiptoes wouldn't help either. Mori picked me up by the ankles slightly. I still couldn't see him and I wiggled out of the grip. I fell onto my side. I rubbed my ribcage a bit as the both of them extended a hand. Someone else picked me up and set me on my feet. I turned around and saw the nonchalant, but worried face of Kaoru Hitachiin.

"Are you okay?" The question seemed to be repeated too much.

"Yes, thank you Kaoru." I said. He started walking off and I caught up. I grabbed his forearm. "Would you like to dance?" I said blushing.

**Kaoru POV**

Her tiny porcelain hand held a small grip on my arm. I turned my head to the tiny girl. "Sure, it's a request from the birthday girl, I'd love to." I said. She stayed still.

"Don't think of it like that it seems like just because today my birthday if I ask a question the answer will always be good. I grabbed her hand.

"I'm sorry; I would love to dance with you Jaci, even if today wasn't your birthday." Her face turned a deeper shade of red. She followed me out to the small floor and we mixed in with other pairs so we didn't stand out. She had her hand around my waist because of her height and she swayed with the music gently. The easy steps made her move easier with the dress and she didn't fumble around. The song ended and she sighed. She glanced up and had a look of sorrow. "Is everything alright?" I asked.

"No, I need you to come with me and grab the journal it's 8:40…" She said. I grabbed her journal, which she had left sitting on a tiny table behind the stairs. I made my way out the door and Jaci followed behind. She left it in my hands when we approached somewhere desolate. "Keep this book for a couple of days…" She said. I leaned down and whispered.

"Why?" I asked.

"You'll find out…" She kissed me slightly on the cheek. Her phone started beeping and she sat still and collapsed. I caught her head, but it still starting bleeding. I called Hikaru.

"Hikaru, Jaci's head is bleeding and she hasn't woken up yet…" I said.

"You seem really worried, but I'll grab the others. Where are you?" He asked.

"I'm in the hallway by the library." I answered.

"Okay…" The phone clicked. Jaci was a different person; I wonder what she did when this happened last time or the first time. Haruhi came towards us.

"What's wrong with her?" She asked.

"I don't know, but why are you here you didn't want to come to her birthday…" I said.

"I left something here…" She said. The others came around the corner. An ambulance couldn't help her so her head was wrapped and she was asleep in, since our house was closest, me and Hikaru's bed.

"Jaci seems worse than yesterday. I don't remember her bleeding." Honey said.

"Maybe there's more in the book." Hikaru said. He skimmed through the book and stopped and slammed the book back down. "Every year on my birthday along with experiencing memory loss I will remain unconscious for days, weeks, even months. It depends on how many memories I retained that day or how much pain I was in because I will undergo a state of recovery. Please be cautious and wary if you are reading this because it'll be worse than what she would normally go through."

"Interesting…" Kyoya said. "It seems that the bullet lodged in her skull has affected something in her thought process when she was shot she must've forgotten everything. Maybe Kato told her something or she could remember that, it depends on her book, but let's be careful because in this state she can be very fragile."

"Do you think there could be some cure to this? Like if they removed the bullet would that help?" I asked.

"We just have to find out…" Mori said.

"It's bad enough that her family is dead, but having to deal with this…it's just cruel." Honey said.

"I think we should wait it out…So we'll be going." Mori said; Honey following. Tamaki also started leaving. Kyoya left as well.

"See you tomorrow…" He closed the door behind him. Mom came towards us.

"What's wrong? You looked troubled." She asked.

"Our friend is very ill." I responded.

"Will they be okay?" She questioned.

"She's upstairs, but no one can really figure out why it just happened…" Hikaru said. She walked past us and we were behind her. She went into the room and turned on a light. Jaci looked like she was in great pain, even while she's unconscious. Mom placed her hand on Jaci's forehead.

"Hikaru, can you get a damp cloth. Kaoru, can you come here." Mom stated.

"Yes." We synchronized. I stood next to her.

"Why is she here…?" She asked.

"She fell to the ground and did not remain conscious for long." I answered.

"Does she have any other medical problems I should know about?" She asked.

"She was shot in the head ten years ago." I stated.

"Mm, she just needs to rest then, if she had any kind of cold we would have to send to the hospital." She said. Hikaru came back in holding a cloth and it was gently placed on her tiny forehead. "Well good night Hikaru, Kaoru…" She left the room and the door clicked shut.

"We kind of have to treat Jaci like an old doll…" Hikaru said.

"Yeah…" I replied. We got into our pajamas and crawl into the now slightly cramped bed and fell asleep. Waking up the morning was difficult because Jaci had wrapped herself around me in her sleep. Hikaru was laughing silently while snapping a couple of pictures. I gently picked the little hands off and rolled away.

"Tamaki will be so upset when he hears about this." Hikaru blurted.

"Hikaru…" I whined. He laughed.

"Save that for school Kaoru." He said. We got ready and walked out the front door. Kyoya greeted us at the school's front gate.

"I figured out why Jaci has a memory problem. All thanks to her brother." Kyoya said.

"I thought Kato died." I said.

"I didn't die; I had a strong point in my pneumonia." Kato said walking out in front of us holding books and binders. He was taller than the both of us by a couple of centimeters.

"Well I see who got the good genes." I muttered. "So why does Jaci have a memory problem?"

"When she was shot the bullet when through her jaw and lodged itself into the front of her brain, where most memories are stored. She doesn't remember anything from her past except that day and before. She had about 3 books for each year and I have every one of them. I did some small research and found out that when she was shot that's when she forgot everything, when the clock strikes 8:43 she will lose her memory again, and on her birthday it acts worse than usual; sometimes producing blood." He said.

"But how does her brain know when to react to that?" Hikaru asked.

"When she looks at a clock her brain will remember what time it was and basically start a countdown. The reason the bullet affects that is because it's been slowly dissolving and every 24-hour period it dissolves more and more. If the bullet were to be removed, she would possibly forget more than a day or two and she could possibly die from the sudden movement in the brain, but if it has deteriorated enough she could be perfectly fine with a few normal functions messed up." He said.

"What functions could be messed up?" I asked.

"You ask a lot of questions. Though the function that could be messed up is speech, like become a mute, or she could be permanently blind; contacts wouldn't work. There is a slim to none chance that this procedure would be perfect, where she could live and act properly." He answered. The bell rang and Kato adjusted some of the books he held. He pulled one out of the stack he had. "Here you can read through them if you want to, I'll give you the rest if you want her to remember this, but it's fair to warn you. Some of this stuff is really depressing, nothing female since she played the male roll most of her life." He said this personally to me. "Just make sure she doesn't go to any hospitals, they might try removing the bullet." I grabbed the book and tucked it under my arm.

"Thank you Kato, hope you feel better." Hikaru said. Kato already started walking off. We started walking into the building with Kyoya. "Hey Kyoya, how did you find him?"

"He was standing outside of the hospital; confused." He said. "I let him stay the night and he was out the door in a hurry in the morning." The day went by quickly and without anything bad except for Tamaki yelling at me over the pictures. Mom greeted us at front door with a cheerful expression.

"What's so good Mom?" I asked.

"Your little friend…" A sense of relief went through for a moment. "…went to the hospital." She said.

"How's that a good thing?" I questioned.

"Well, she starting coughing a lot and so I thought she caught a cold so I sent her to the hospital. Now she's receiving better care." She said. I stopped walking towards the house.

"Hikaru, I'm going to see Jaci. I'll tell her you said hello." I put my books in his arms and walked off. Hikaru couldn't know about this. He cared about her, which surprises me, if he knew this would probably send him into a depressed state. I called the others and told them what I heard from Kato.

"He's alive? I thought he died on the floor in front of Jaci, but now she might die without even getting to see him again." Tamaki said.

"Poor Jaci-chan…" Honey said.

"Let's go, we need to make sure she's alright." Kyoya stated. Just then a little girl with long blonde hair hid behind a bush. She looked this way and immediately caught my eye.

"Found her…" I said easily.

"So she's fine?" Honey asked.

"I don't know she might be going unconscious again." I said hesitantly. I cautiously walked up. She slipped unconscious again. "She's fine…" I hung up the phone and picked her up. She was very light, but when you have to carry and girl down several populated blocks it seems that she gets heavier. I rang on Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai's doorbell. The old door opened and Honey was there.

"Kao-chan, why did you bring Jaci-chan here?" He asked.

"She can't stay at my house until my mother thinks she is better." I answered. Mori came out of the house.

"Mori-chan isn't there an open room?" Honey asked.

"Yes." He answered.

"Then we can take her in." Honey cheered.

* * *

**I can understand if it was confusing PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE tell me if there was typos. I'm planning on E-mailing this to my best friend a gift and she a worse Grammar Nazi then I can be... 3 Jaci (Who Is saying this while in a coma lol...)**


	2. Sorry

Hello, I'm posting this on both storied so there will be a chapter eight for W.L.A or a chapter two for Heartfelt Memories. I updating both of these because I need to. I'm in deep stuff right now, not like legal things, but school things. I missed a lot of school and I missed papers and a project and I almost missed my PSATs, luckily I have a type B blood personality ( Very persistent), so I have to turn in like 100 papers and finish a project. I'm still working on the stories bit by bit, but I'm going to be late. I love you all my loyal readers I hope you can wait a little longer :)


End file.
